


100 words walking along the rim of the Hellmouth

by loveinadoorway



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by foxstarreh - BtVS/Ats, Spike/Buffy or /Angel (or both), one day he realises he's settled for hate being close enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words walking along the rim of the Hellmouth

Spike walked through a desert made of ice.

Among the laughing, crying, fighting, hoping warm bodies, he alone was caught in a subzero hell. His body felt stiff, frozen, every move painfully awkward.

The only sun in his life, the tiny speck of warmth he held on to with a desperate ferocity, was her. Her hatred burned bright, so bright it almost felt like something else entirely.  
He couldn’t have her love. Not now, not ever. But she was constant in her hate. Constant and monogamous. 

He could carve “Buffy hates Spike” into a tree.

It would have to do.


End file.
